Peter Puppy
"Big Fella!" '-Peter Puppy' Peter referring to Jim Peter Puppy is an anthropomorphic dog with the ability to transform into a large monstrous form whenever he is hurt, scared, or angry. This trait is very similar to that of Bruce Banner as the Hulk. In this form he will attack Jim (once Psy-Crow, who had a Jim disguise). After a short while he will change back to his natural form unaided. The animated series expanded upon this, adding that tickling Peter would cause him to belch, then change back to normal. 'EarthWorm Jim' Peter is an alien from a planet on which Jim crash-landed after being sucked through a warp hole. Jim's Pocket Rocket was badly damaged in the crash, and Peter helped Jim escape the planet in exchange for helping Peter safely return to his house. 'EarthWorm Jim 2' Jim chases Psy-Crow to Peter's planet following Psy-Crow's kidnapping of Princess What's-Her-Name. Psy-Crow has taken Peter's hundreds of brothers and sisters hostage and is throwing them from the window of a tall building. Jim must save the puppies by bouncing them to safety via a large marshmallow. However, should you drop too many puppies at once, Peter's transformation will attack and severely damage you. Peter's planet is battered daily by asteroid showers, raided by passing aliens, and overrun with strange and dangerous octopus-like man-eating plants. His violent transformations may be seen as a defense mechanism to these constantly present dangers. 'EarthWorm Jim 3D' Peter plays the role of Jim's Super Ego. This Peter is clearly based on the cartoon version. 'Animated Series' The animated series changes Peter's origin considerably, portraying him as an ordinary dog. His appearance changed dramatically as well with the artist giving Peter an unbuttoned teal shirt and black shorts as opposed to walking around nude. His fur was changed from purple/pink to a sandy color. When he was a normal puppy he was picked on by the other neighborhood dogs. One day Peter decided to prove his worth by performing the Taboo of the Dogs, attacking a running vacuum cleaner, something few dogs have attempted. His fear turns out to be well-justified as vacuums are canine-specific trans-dimensional portals. Peter is flung through time and space and eventually lands on the Planet Heck where Evil the Cat places an evil spirit in him. The spirit gives Peter human intelligence and his anthropomorphic form (and his "nifty shirt"), but also causes his transformations whenever he is hurt, scared, or angry. He eventually finds Jim and the two become good friends, with Peter serving as Jim's sidekick. As such, he had a much larger role in the cartoon series than in the games, appearing in almost every episode. 'Personality' Peter is quite timid in nature and has a hard time controlling his transformations. He can often be heard chanting to himself "I must not fear, fear is the mind killer, fear is the little death that brings total oblivion" (a modified litany against fear, From Frank Herbert's Dune series). Despite his cowardice, Peter is always willing to accompany Jim on his adventures, acting as Jim's consultant when Jim goes astray, as well as providing Jim's moral support. Whilst Peter does have a kind of hero worship for Jim, he does often point out certain inconsistencies of Jim's, like when Jim called Peter a kettledrum, which Peter takes as an insult on his weight; or Jim's ability to use aromatherapy despite having no nose. This invariably makes Jim say "Don't question me" in a threatening tone of voice. 'Trivia' *Peter Puppy is similar to the Incredible Hulk and Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde as Peter himself is kind but with a vicious alter ego which he transform into from fear, anger or stress. 'Gallery' Peter.gif peter_puppy-char.jpg 188373.jpg 188378.jpg Category:Earthworm Jim Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Allies